The present invention is directed to a collapsible work table which, when erected, will provide a work table surface of adjustable height and which, when collapsed, is of compact configuration for convenience and transporting the table to and from a work site. Although capable of use for other purposes, the table of the present invention was specifically designed for use in splicing multi-strand communication cables in the field.